Fragrance
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Lemon. Elricest. Un año después de que Ed y Aru se reencontrasen, una noche de luna y un romántico aniversario.


_**Fragrance**_

Por Inugami

Edward x Alphonse

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -.-U

Hace mucho que había querido escribir un fanfic con este título, inspirado en la canción homónima de Gackt. Sólo ahora me ha llegado la inspiración, con un Elricest (para no variar). Situado después de CoS (es que me encanta Aru humano en la peli n.n)

Advertencias? Las de siempre: yaoi, lemon, que si todo esto te desagrada ve dando click atrás en el navegador o cerrando la ventana, que sobre eso no aceptaré _flames_ (aparte de que Roy no tiene por qué aparecerse en este fic). Aclarado todo eso, a lo que nos convoca.

--

Alphonse miraba con curiosidad la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Ese día habían cumplido un año de haberse reencontrado, y además desde hace seis meses eran pareja. Lo habían celebrado con un día dedicado enteramente a estar juntos, a darse un pequeño lujo y comer algo de mejor calidad (porque en ese tiempo se hacía cada vez más difícil encontrar comida realmente buena, y la que había, estaba muy cara). Pero casi todo lo había planeado él, así es que nunca imaginó que Edward le tendría algún tipo de sorpresa.

Sobre el mueble guardarropa, Ed había colocado unas velas, que eran las que daban la tenue luz de la habitación; un aroma exótico y dulzón invadía el lugar; dicho aroma provenía de unos inciensos de vainilla que estaban encendidos sobre un soporte de cerámica puesto en el escritorio.

- Nii-san… huele delicioso…

- ¿te gusta?

- Sí… es muy agradable… Pero debe haberte costado muy caro!

- No, en realidad me los regaló Noah… Regalo de aniversario, para los dos…

- umm… le daré las gracias mañana – Dice Al, sonriendo – por ahora, esta noche es sólo para los dos…

Ed tomó de la mano al castaño, instándolo a entrar en la habitación. Ed cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras Al le arrinconaba contra ésta, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercándole. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la cercanía, casi unión, de los labios de ambos.

Se besaron mientras se acercaban a la cama lentamente. A ratos, los besos eran feroces y desesperados. En ocasiones rápidos y descuidados como si fuese la primera vez, casi forzados. Luego se volvieron pausados, suaves y románticos, sus lenguas danzando como guiadas por una danza exótica. Repentinamente, los labios de ambos apenas si se tocaban, pero ello daba una sensación aún más intensa a sus cuerpos. Ed nunca había sido besado tan suavemente. De una forma tan tierna y a la vez llena de sensualidad. Una forma llena de intensidad y sentimiento.

Al profundizó el beso, para luego rozar su mejilla contra la del rubio, alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearlo. Rió ligeramente al sentir el cuerpo de Ed temblando.

- Me haces cosquillas – dijo Ed, refiriéndose a la respiración de Aru sobre su cuello.

El aroma a vainilla se impregnaba en el ambiente, actuando como una especie de afrodisíaco para ambos. Edward abrazó a Alphonse, recostándole suavemente.

La cama estaba blanda y mullida, lo que le dio un toque de dulzura a la situación. Como un gatito, Alphonse se echó hacia atrás dándole espacio a Ed de besar su cuello; el rubio comprendió la indirecta y se dedicó a hacer caso de lo que silenciosamente pedía Al, dando a veces pequeños mordiscos en donde se marcaban los huesos de la clavícula, obteniendo como respuesta las caricias desesperadas de las manos de Alphonse en su espalda, intentando desvestirle.

Se separaron un momento, arrodillándose frente a frente sobre la cama. Edward rodea el cuello de Alphonse con sus brazos y le besa mientras el castaño le desabrocha la camisa y el cinturón. Fullmetal decide hacer lo mismo, si bien ya llevaba algo avanzado de cuando besaba el cuello del castaño.

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, Aru…

- Nii-san… Desde hace mucho… ¿Quieres que… hagamos "eso"?

- … – La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Edward, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba – sí... quiero... y si ese es tu deseo, entonces… quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo…

- Será entonces… la primera vez…

Una vez completamente desnudos, Aru acerca más su cuerpo al de Ed, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos reaccionen más rápidamente. Entonces Ed decide tomar la iniciativa y recuesta a Aru sobre la cama, recorriendo con su boca el torso y el abdomen de Alphonse.

_La sensación de los besos sobre mi cuerpo… la respiración de mi nii-san sobre mi piel… es esta la felicidad que buscaba._

_Por favor, déjame oír tu voz..._

_Por favor, muéstrame el sueño…_

_Porque incluso si me quedo dormido eternamente, no hay nada que temer…_

- Nunca más volveremos a separarnos, ¿verdad nii-san?

- Nunca más Aru… Es una promesa…

Una oleada de placer inundó a Aru cuando Ed comenzó a lamer su intimidad, deslizando al mismo tiempo sus manos por sus piernas.

_Y aunque no haya nada más pecaminoso en el mundo que esto, no me importa en absoluto; porque nii-san está tan cerca de mí que si extiendo mi mano, puedo tocarle._

_Por favor, enséñame la verdad…_

_Por favor, confíame el pecado…_

_Porque incluso si no tengo perdón, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse…_

- Más… ah, nii-san… quiero que… seamos uno sólo… que seas totalmente mío, y yo… totalmente tuyo…

- Aru…

Percibiendo que Aru llegaría a su límite, Ed se detuvo. Se acercó más a él, dándole un beso sobre el torso, escuchando los frenéticos latidos del corazón del castaño. Luego le besó en la boca mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo para prepararle cuidadosamente y no lastimarlo.

_Yo lo sé… Aru es realmente hermoso… Más que cualquier persona en el mundo…_

_Haría lo que fuese por hacerle feliz después de todo lo que le he hecho sufrir anteriormente…_

_Por favor, perdóname por todo…_

_Por favor, déjame complacerte…_

_Porque incluso si pidieras mi vida, no hay nada que no te pueda dar…_

Edward intentaba ir cuidadosamente, no quería lastimar a Aru de ninguna manera, pero la verdad es que el saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de Aru, sólo eso bastaba para despertar en él las más intensas sensaciones. Aru le hace saber que también está impaciente, ante lo cual el rubio retira sus dedos y, mediante suaves movimientos, vuelve a entrar en su cuerpo, aunque de otra manera.

La estrecha calidez húmeda del cuerpo de Aru le parece una sensación fascinante, le cuesta reprimir su necesidad de entrar en él de una forma más fuerte, pero quiere esperar a que Aru se acostumbre. Se inclina sobre él, lamiendo suavemente las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos gris verdoso, mientras Aru se abraza fuertemente de él.

- Puedes… seguir – susurra Aru, apenas logrando hablar.

_El dolor de la separación… El dolor de estar alejados… Ese ha sido un precio más que adecuado que pagar por ambos… Uno demasiado caro._

_Por favor, permíteme amarte…_

_Por favor, acógeme en tus brazos…_

_Porque incluso si perdiera la memoria de todo lo que he vivido, a ti no te podría olvidar…_

Y repentinamente los movimientos de ambos se vuelven más intensos, rápidos, ligeros, mientras intercambian apasionados besos, caricias y palabras, sus cuerpos se hacen uno sólo durante unos minutos que para ambos se hacen interminables e intensos, lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacer que ambos se rindan ante la pasión, al mismo tiempo, como uno solo.

Ambos quedan abrazados, en un momento mágico en el que sólo son los dos. Nada más existe en este universo privado, único y en el que nadie más tiene cabida, un mundo propio y perfecto, que a pesar de ello Edward no percibe como seguro, y abraza a su Aru como si una fuerza desconocida se lo fuese a arrebatar, fuerte y tiernamente al mismo tiempo.

_Nii-san… Gracias por todo… Por extenderme tu mano, cuando más la necesité._

_Aru… Gracias por caminar a mi lado en esta travesía…_

_Juntos… una promesa, y un lazo, que nada ni nadie podrá destruir._

Y así, abrazados dulcemente, se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, en medio de una habitación con aroma a vainilla.

--

**Notas finales:** Argh… No es el azúcar, es más, son las cuatro de la madrugada y me ha bajado hambre, así es que en este caso sería la falta de glucosa en la sangre la que me hizo escribir esto. Al final agarré cosas de un doujinshi de Vital Songs, partes a medio modificar de la letra de "Fragrance" y otras cuantas cosas más (incluido incienso de vainilla); pero acabé medio llorando cuando lo terminé. No me gusta ponerme sensible, ya que generalmente soy más de guardarme las cosas para mi misma, y echarlas para afuera escribiendo, ya sea en mi blog o poniendo esas cosas acumuladas en los fanfics. Pero ahora vengo y me echo a llorar con mi propio fanfic! Cómo rayos puede pasar eso!! Grrr…

Bueno, como siempre espero les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews!

Dedicado a mis autoras/es favoritos y a quiénes leen mis fanfics n.n


End file.
